


Chryalism

by darqlity



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mainly irelia's pov?, shen/zed are dads, very light angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darqlity/pseuds/darqlity
Summary: Chrysalism - the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstormSome light fluff (and angst) while under the weather, literally





	Chryalism

The heavy splashes crash against the temple walls. The loud thunderclaps echo around the halls, dipping in and out of silence. Outside in the ponds, water lilies were swaying in endless motions, petals drooping with rain. The koi fish and karp in the waters lay motionless, occasionally twitching their tails and fins.

Irelia leaned against the window, staring into the stormy clouds. They resemble the wispy puffs of smoke when candles are lit during festivals. She closed her eyes faintly and smile. The scent of rainstorms, no matter how strong and loud, always brought some comfort from home.

She straightened her back and skipped through the halls, sometimes twirling and pausing. The empty nave of the temple was clean and smooth. Beautiful jade shined through the stone and marble floor.

Irelia slid on the polished floor with perfect control. Her lithe legs pushing her off the ground. Running on any smooth surface was a lovely break from memorized choreography and dances. She could run free without the nagging thought of failure.

The simple skirt and blouse she wore had silk ribbons coming out of the sides. As she danced and ran, they trailed right behind, following her every step. The gradients of gold and pink painted the air as she flew.

She stopped to take in some air. All of her energy melted into passive silence. It felt nice to unwind for a bit.

A loud clatter of thunder rang above the dancer, making her flinch. Irelia lowered her shoulders stepping out of the large room and into the kitchen area. While she passed the halls she stopped at one of the most familiar rooms. 

Kayn’s bedroom.

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her ear against the door. Irelia heard almost nothing until another thunderclap rang. On the other side of the door was the shuffling of blankets against the floor.

Irelia stared thoughtfully before quickly going to the kitchen. 

She took a small tea tray and started to make two cups of hot chocolate. She hummed along to the raindrops trickling on the stone pavement. Once she finished the warm cups of sweetness, she headed to Kayn’s room.

She knocked on the wooden door, waiting patiently for a response.

“Who’s there?” A muffled voice croaked out. 

“It’s me, Irelia. You okay?” Irelia replied while opening the door. Her eyes widen when she saw the male wrapped in many layers of blankets with an exhausted expression.

She set down the tray on the table in the corner of the room. She sat down next to the bundle of sheets and smiled. She ran her fingers through Kayn’s loose hair.

“Is the storm bothering you?” Irelia questioned softly. Kayn loosened the pile and sat up.

“Yeah, I’m not the biggest fan of the rain..” Kayn’s voice slightly trembled. The dancer was somewhat alarmed. Kayn wouldn’t be scared of such a thing, right? She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a small hug.

“Then what’s the trouble?” She mused. Kayn tilted his head down, closing his eyes. “It reminds me when I was a child. Forced to fight for Noxus, when Zed first found me.” He admitted.

His throat tightened and arms stiffened. Irelia noticed immediately and coaxed them to relax, taking her hand and intertwining it with his.

Blood splattered the battlefield. Screams of the young shattered his ears. He couldn’t hear anything over the commands and weapons clashing. He raised his sickle, pushing back an Ionian soldier.

Rain blurred his vision as he wildly swung. He feet were slipping on the wet ground, seeping in both blood and water. It was difficult to keep his ground and stay steady.

His entire body felt so fatigued. He flinched at every thunderclap ahead. Multiple slashes and cuts adorned his torso and arms. He dived through the Ionian army, trying to survive the cataclysm.

Everything hurt. Blood soaked his tattered uniform. His ears rang with screeches and white noise. The ground beneath him swayed. It felt like an eternity but soon enough all the pounding noise died down.

Kayn froze and looked around. Bodies upon bodies. It was a bloody mess.

His throat was hoarse and dry, despite the humid weather. The lightning crackled in the cloud, flashes of light dazing Kayn’s already weakened eyes. His heart skipped beats when feeling the thunder pound through the air.

The pressure was overwhelming and he kneeled down. He cried, wondering if anyone could hear. Tear mixed with rain, trailing down his face and lips.

He blinked away the tears, his breath hitching.

He didn’t want to be alone with the remains of the battlefield.

A long bolt of thunder boomed in the clouded skies. Kayn couldn’t help but flinch once more. The thunder was too much alike the perishing song of the fight he had participated in.

Was is minutes? Hours? How long had he been kneeling on the sunken ground?

He heard footsteps behind him. He grasped his battered sickle once more and lifted his shaking arm. He felt death creep with every step. He twisted around slowly glaring behind him.

A man in silver armor with black and red robes. His face was covered by a metal mask with a gleaming yellow mark down the forehead. Kayn shifted his eyes to the strange man’s gauntlets, noticing wispy shadows drifting from his legs and arms. 

He didn’t look like he was from the Ionian army, much less a soldier.

The man was right next to Kayn. He uncovered his face from the mask. This person’s face was pale and scarred, sharp ruby irises met Kayn’s pale amber ones.

“Would you like shelter, child?” His voice was husky as if he still had the mask on. Kayn stared, unable to respond. He gave a small nod before vision spiraling into obscurity. He heard one last thunderclap before feeling a cold, yet comforting embrace.

Kayn glanced at Irelia almost shyly. The rain seemed to quiet down, only hearing occasionally puddles splashing. All he could hear was his breathing and the dancer’s heartbeat next to his.

She silently stood up, grabbing the two mugs from the tray and brought them over to Kayn. He accepted the cup gratefully and sipped the sweet drink. Irelia followed and giggled at the leftover foam at the corner of Kayn’s lips.

“Hey, what are you laughing at?” He rolled his eyes, and Irelia quieted down.

“You, silly.” She responded her eyes challengingly met amber and red.

Both stared at each other for several minutes before bursting into laughter. Irelia stopped first and grinned at the smiling man before her. He looked so carefree when not brooding or smirking all the time.

“You should smile more. You have a pretty face when you do.” Irelia whispered. Kayn blinked before realizing what she said.

“Please, we all know that you’re the pretty one out of the two of us.” He retaliated. Irelia blushed before standing up and stretching.

She offered her hand to pull up the other. Kayn took her hand and pulled himself up. Irelia walked up to his window, tapping lightly against the glass. The rain had almost stopped, a light drizzle took its place.

“Care for a dance?” Irelia spun around to face Kayn.

He smirked playfully. “Of course, m’lady.”

Both raced each other outside to the temple grounds and starting to run through the puddles and mud. Irelia was more carefully, whereas Kayn dove straight into the mud. They both laughed and skipped around, chasing each other.

Kayn finally caught up to Irelia and tackled her from behind. They both landed underneath a tree with pink blossoms and stopped to catch their breaths.

The force from the push caused the tree to rain tiny petals on top of their heads. Irelia thumbed mud off of Kayn’s left cheek and chuckled. They were both covered with mud and cherry blossom petals. A little balance of both looks of nature, dirty and dainty.

As they continued their play, from a room in the temple a figure studied them.

“What are you doing Zed?” A man with slicked-back brown hair rested his head on the crook of the shadowy assassin’s neck.

“Watching our children, Shen.”

“Wait we have children….? Oh… you mean Irelia and Kayn.” Shen laughed into Zed’s pale neck. Zed shrugged Shen off and huffed.

“Relax,” Shen’s lips curled into a teasing smile. “At least they’re having fun. We should join them.”

Shen kept his arms around Zed’s waist but the raven-haired man wriggled out. He sunk back into the covers of the bed and waved his hand as if he were shooing a fly.

“Too cold. When they come back in tell them to bathe, no mud in my temple.” He grumbled.

Shen stayed near the window. He turned back to Zed with a slightly concerning facial expression.

“I think they fell asleep…”

Zed flinched at an alarming rate, struggling to his elbows before jumping up. He rushed out of the bedroom.

“Shen, they’re going to get sick!-” He screamed as Shen blinked in his direction before following him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> oh buddy it was about time to publish this


End file.
